


Wedding Day

by emilysraincoat (princessbekker)



Series: Happy [1]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pining, Vignette, Wedding, one sided pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessbekker/pseuds/emilysraincoat
Summary: Nestor watches the man he loves marry someone else.





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, but this will be a collection of short, vignette style pieces from Nestor's point of view as he pines after Miguel and watches the relationship between Miguel and Emily develop.

Miguel looks so happy. Nestor wants that happiness for him, even though it makes his organs twist in knots that would make a boy scout proud each time he remembers what put that completely at ease and in love smile on his face. Emily. He doesn’t have a problem with Emily- she’s smart, and funny, and kind, and she makes Miguel happy. And she doesn’t have a problem with him- she seeks him out for advice on things Miguel wants, or just to talk because she says Nestor is some of the only intelligent conversation in this town. So he doesn’t dislike her, let alone blame her. 

It’s just that she’s marrying Miguel, and they deserve to be happy, but that leaves Nestor without any of the fragile hope he’s been hanging onto for what feels like an eternity. He remembers fondly the dusty summer nights as teenagers when Miguel would sneak over and sneak into Nestor’s bed to kiss him in the dark. They never talked about it, never talked about the way Miguel liked to cup his jaw, the feeling of Miguel rubbing his hips down against Nestor’s slowly but surely, the sounds Miguel made when Nestor found a sensitive spot on his neck to kiss. They did it all where no one could see, never spoke a word, and Nestor has clung to it somewhat desperately ever since. For Miguel, moving on was as easy as breathing. For Nestor, he’s still caught on the words he used to say afterward when Miguel borrowed his shower.

Now Nestor is helping him straighten his bowtie before they walk into the church. He always looks sharp and gorgeous in his expensive suits, but a tuxedo is a whole other level. As otherworldly as he’s always been, he looks sculpted by God himself. What Nestor wouldn’t give to be the one who will stand across from Miguel with the promise of a life together.

“Are you nervous?”

Miguel laughs and fiddles with his cufflinks, and old habit because Miguel can never stay still, but he has a reputation to uphold where his constant movements are seen as an immaturity rather than a part of him. “A little. I guess- I’m mostly just excited. She means the world to me, man.”

“I know, Mikey.”

There’s a dewy glaze over Miguel’s eyes when he pulls Nestor in for a tight hug, the same way he used to when he was scared. Nestor holds him tight for as long as he needs, letting the rest of the world sink away for a moment until Miguel kisses his temple the way he always does after hugs like this. Nestor smiles at him, and the two of them break apart to go stand at the altar and wait for the beautiful bride.

The wedding is beautiful, put together as every other aspect of Miguel’s life. The bridesmaids’ dresses match Nestor and the other groomsmens’ bowties. But Miguel is in classic black, arms crossed stiffly behind his back so Nestor finds himself watching the rhythmic clenching and unclenching of Miguel’s fists. The flower girl comes down tossing rose petals in her wake, giggling and tripping over her fancy dress because she can’t be older than two or three. She must be related to Emily, because he doesn’t recognize her. He thinks the ring bearer is, too. But then, after that, all the spectators rise in their pews. The organ plays. And down the aisle, smiling brightly on her father’s arm, is Emily.

Miguel’s sharp inhale is audible, as is his sniffled attempt to hold back tears. Emily seems to be close to crying as well, but holds it back a little better as Miguel flips up her gauzy white veil. Although his face isn’t visible to Nestor, he can picture the lovesick expression on his face, the soft downturn of his eyes, the gentle curves to the corners of his lips.

They give their vows, long and heartfelt, and Nestor watches them kiss. He cheers and claps with everyone else, truly happy for Miguel that he’s found the kind of love he deserves, but a small part of his brain can’t stop thinking about the red lipstick stain Miguel is left with, or the wrinkle on the vest of his suit where Emily grabbed it. Miguel likes to be precise, would normally freak out at the disruption, but now he’s happy. So happy. He only looks like this around Emily, and so Nestor doesn’t say a word about the incessant twisting sensation in his gut.

This time, when Emily walks down the aisle, it is with Miguel on her arm, and the procession follows.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @lesbianmiguel


End file.
